


Police man and Delinquent

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: It has a cute ending though trust me, and drunk violence but that only for a short time, there is teen pregnancy, unnamed cop one two and three, unnamed drunk Haga-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Ayee I’m back, what’s up.Another one shot from yours truly.Again, it’s about Hiroko’s past, but from Takaaki’s perspective. Except for the last part.





	Police man and Delinquent

A young girl, around 13 years old, has been missing for the past three days. Her parents immediately called us right after the middle schooler disappeared. According to them she ran away from home.  
She didn’t go to school the past few days as well.  
Just now we got the hint that the girl was seen at the park. We’re on our way there now.  
Long pink hair, brown eyes, mole on her chin.  
What’s even more alarming is, that, according to the parents, the girl is pregnant. So we have to hurry. The cold February nights weren’t good for both of them.  
“Alright Ishimaru,”, my colleague addressed me, “I’ll drop you off at the north side of the park while I search the south side. I’ll pick you up in an hour. If you find her, contact me immediately.”  
“Of course!”, I respond.  
After a few meters my colleague dropped me off at the north entrance of the park. It‘s dark, the only sources of light being the street lamps.  
I enter the park, following the man made gravel path first before going deeper into the small woods.  
Surprisingly enough, after ten minutes I find a girl sitting on a park bench. She had her knees pulled close to her body, that made it hard for me to see her face. But the long pink hair wasn’t hidden at all. At least she’s wearing a thick coat to escape the cold. I slowly approach her.  
“Hey. You.”, I calmly address her.  
Her head jerks up, revealing her face. The street light next to the bench wasn’t the best light source, but from what I can tell, the girl has brown eyes and a mole. She must be the one we’re looking for.  
“Go away!”, she immediately snapped at me.  
“Calm down.”, I tell her.  
“Ya just wanna bring me back to my parents, don’t’cha?!”, now she’s getting really defensive.  
“Of course. They’re worried about you.”  
“...”, the girls looks away, eyes locked to the ground. I slowly walk up to the bench and sit down next to the young teen.  
“I don’t wanna go back.”, she admits right away.  
“Why is that?”, I ask her.  
“My parents will probably beat the shit outta me for bein’ such a disappointment.”  
“I don’t think so. Your mother was in tears when she called us.”  
“Ya don’t even know why-“  
“You’re expecting a child.”, I interrupt her before she was able to get any louder.  
“... So she did tell ya, huh?”  
“She had to. She also told us that you’re in an early stage. The cold isn’t good for your health, you know?”  
“I can handle it. I’ve spent cold nights outside many times before.”  
“But not while being pregnant, right.”  
“...”  
I do understand her. Being a mother at 13 is very unusual. But not impossible.  
“Having a child doesn’t mean the end of the world, you know? I hope to be a father too one day.”  
The teen sighs. “It’s not like I never wanted to be a mom. Just... not now. I’m still a kid.”, tears roll down her face. I quickly get a tissue and hand it to her. She grabs it and quickly wipes the tears away.  
“But running away won’t help you. Especially when you skip school as well. You want to keep the child, right?”  
“Yeah...”, she sniffles a bit, “Givin’ it away for adoption feels... wrong...”  
“See? You need good education so you can provide for you two once you get out of school. And you need a warm home. You can’t raise a child on the streets.”  
The girl sighs again.  
“... Fine. I’ll come with ya.”, she then gives in.  
“Good decision.”, I stand up and grab my walkie talkie.  
“I found her. I’ll be waiting at the north entrance.”, I tell my colleague.  
“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”, he responds. 

It was silent while we were waiting for my colleague to pick us up.  
“... Y’know,”, the teen broke the silence, “I may have exaggerated a bit. My parents won’t beat the shit outta me. They were always supportive and all that, even though they don’t like me bein’ a delinquent. But I will give that up so I can be a good mom.”  
“A very wise decision. You’re parents are going to be proud of you.”  
She smiles. “I hope so.” 

We arrived at the police station. I was told to collect the girls data and contact her parents. On our way to my office I get a few smug looks from my colleagues though. Until one colleague actually tells my why.  
“Oh boy, what did she do this time?”, the police officer asks. The girl looks away, pouting.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh yeah, you don’t know since you’re new here. Hiroko visits us almost weekly for all sorts of things.”  
The girl let out a “Tch.”  
“Although that has stopped for a while. What happened to our favorite delinquent?”, my colleague asks jokingly.  
“None of yer business!”, Hiroko hisses.  
“Extra feisty today, huh?”  
“I SWEAR I WILL BEAT-“, Hiroko was about to attack my colleague, but I hold her back.  
“Calm down!”, I tell her. She looks at me with burning hatred, but that slowly fades away and another “Tch.” escapes her mouth.  
“And you,”, I put my attention back to my colleague, “You’re a police officer! Act like one, for crying out loud!”  
Without waiting for a response I continue to lead Hiroko to my office. 

“Have a seat.”, I tell her, closing the office door.  
“Hm.”  
I proceed to sit down on my office chair. I turn on my computer, which was on stand by for the time being, and begin to look for Hiroko’s files.  
“Your last name is Hagakure, right?”, I remembered it from Hiroko’s mother’s call.  
“Yeah...”  
I typed in her name and immediately after pressing enter, a lot of files popped up.  
Stealing, destroying public and private property, even one case of bodily harm.  
But why is she doing all of those things? Especially at such a young age.  
“Is there are reason why you’re a delinquent?”, I ask while grabbing the phone next to me to dial the phone number the computer has given me.  
“N-Not really...”, Hiroko admits.  
“Then why are you doing all of these things?”  
“I dunno. Maybe to impress people or somethin’. Maybe even to prove how tough I am.”  
I give Hiroko a questioning look.  
“Impress who exactly?”  
“My friends. And my boyfr- Ex-boyfriend. I guess.”  
“Are they delinquents too?”  
“Yeah. Well. Not all of them. I have this one friend who isn’t a delinquent. She just likes to hang out with me for some reason.”  
“Then maybe you should just stick to this one friend and leave all the others behind. They don’t seem to be a good influence on you.”  
“I can’t do that. They’ll come for me.”  
“Well, if they come for you, we will come for them. That’s what the police is here for.”  
Hiroko didn’t respond anymore.  
“I’ll call your parents real quick.”  
I press the green button on the phone and hold it against my ear. After a few rings a man picked up the phone. Presumably Hiroko’s father.  
“Hello, this is Ishimaru Takaaki from the police department. - Yes, we have found your daughter. - She’s fine. - We’ll wait for you to pick her up. - Alright. Good bye.”  
I hang up the phone.  
“Your father will come and pick you up. He sounded very relieved.”  
“Hm...” 

After good 40 minutes, Hiroko was picked up by her parents. Her mother came in crying, stating how happy she was to have her daughter back. I wished them the best luck for the future once they left my office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s early afternoon. I take a sip from my coffee while doing some office work. Until I receive a call.  
“Officer Ishimaru, is it an emergency?”  
“Uh. I-“, that sounded like a young boy. “My dad i-is throwing things around. H-He’s very angry.”, he sounds like he has a hard time to speak clearly. He must be crying.  
“Where are you? Are you somewhere safe?”  
“M-my mom locked me in my room. I’m scared.”  
“Tell me exactly what’s going on.”  
“M-my dad is yelling and throwing things at my mom.”  
“What things?”  
While the young boy tried to tell me what’s going on, I quickly tracked his location on my computer.  
“The remote control, the vase, an empty beer bottle-“  
“An empty beer bottle?”  
“Y-yeah. My dad drinks a lot of beer.”  
“Alright, stay calm, we’ll be right there.”  
“Hurry up please!”  
“We will.”  
I hang up, grab my car keys and call my partner on the walkie talkie to meet me outside at the car. 

“What’s going on?”, he asks me after entering the car.  
“Domestic violence. A young child is involved. He told me his father might be intoxicated.”  
I turn on the siren and make my way to the address I tracked down. 

“POLICE! OPEN UP!”, I yell, standing in front of the door.  
“LEAVE!”, an aggressive male voice came out of the building.  
“JUST KICK THE FUCKIN’ DOOR OPEN! HE HAS A KNIFE!”, a woman then yelled.  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”  
I quickly grab my gun and kick the door open.  
“Drop the knife!”, I then yell, pointing my gun at the man who was about to attack the pink haired woman. She seems oddly familiar to me.  
The clearly drunk man stood still before dropping the knife. My partner immediately put him in handcuffs and brought him to the car.  
Before I was even able to talk to the woman, she ran up to a door and quickly unlocked it.  
“Hiro, sweetie, everything’s fine now!”, she says before opening the door, “Can I come in?”  
“Y-yeah...”  
She opens the door slowly. I see a small boy, sitting on his bed, hugging a plush toy. Looks like some sort of bird.  
“Look Hiro, the nice police man is here.”, she tells the boy, I guess “Hiro” is short for something. She then sits down next to him, putting an arm around him for comfort.  
“It’s okay now...”, she then quietly tells him again. He nods.  
I put my gun away and slowly approach the room.  
“I guess you were the one who called me.”, I say carefully. Hiro nodded again.  
I decide to stay in the doorframe for now.  
“That was really brave of you.”, I tell him, “I am very proud.”  
“Th-thank you.”  
“Alright then.”, I get a notepad to collect data.  
“So, Mrs. Ya-“  
“Miss Hagakure.”, the mother interrupts me, “I don’t wanna be linked to that drunk asshole anymore. I’m gettin’ a divorce soon...”  
So it is her. The young, pregnant delinquent I was able to reunite with her parents years ago.  
“How long has it been?”, I ask her.  
“Well, my son is seven years old now.”, she seems to remember me as well, “I’m sure you can do the math.”, Hiroko then jokes. I laugh a bit.  
“I’m glad to see that you two are doing good. Ignoring the soon-to-be ex-husband.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I actually listened to you and worked hard in school to become a nurse.”  
“I am glad to hear that.”, I smile.  
“How are your dreams of becoming a father doin’?”  
“Well,”, I grab my wallet to show Hiroko a picture of my own son, “You tell me.”  
“Aw, what a precious kid. Looks just like you. How old is he?”  
“Four years.”, I put my wallet back in my pocket.  
“A sweet lil’ charmer.”  
“Thank you. I’m very proud of Kiyotaka.”  
“I can imagine. My pride for Yasuhiro isn’t little either.”  
“Who isn’t proud of their own kids?”, I ask rhetorically.  
“True. True.”  
“Hey Takaaki!”, my partner came back for a second, “Are you coming?”  
“Be right there!”, I wave my colleague away.  
“Okay,”, I put my attention back to the mother and son, “I need to do my job. I have to ask you to come to the police station so we can take your account.”  
“Of course, officer”, Hiroko stands up, “Hiro too?”, she asks me. I nod.  
“Okay then, come on sweetie. We’ll grab a burger afterwards, how does that sound?”  
Yasuhiro jumped out of bed happily. A burger isn’t really the healthiest thing for a child, I have to admit. But I’m not telling people how to raise their children. Or what to feed them in this case.  
“I’m just gonna grab my purse and my keys and we’ll be there right away.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y’know Taka...”, Yasuhiro put a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder. It’s lunch break at Hopes Peak.  
“What do I know, Hagakure?”  
“I feel like I’ve seen yer face before.”  
Kiyotaka had a slight panic in his face.  
“But I can’t put my finger on it.”, Yasuhiro thought out loud.  
“Well, I-“  
“Yer dad!”  
“My... father?”, the panic in the young moral compass’s face disappeared again.  
“Is he like, a police man?”  
“Oh. No, he used to be one but not anymore. But how come you know?”  
“He arrested my dad.”  
That’s an answer Kiyotaka didn’t expect in the slightest.  
“He arrested your father?”  
“Yeah. I was still a kid. He arrested him and proudly showed us a picture of ya when ya were a little kid. My mom and him apparently knew each other before.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
Yasuhiro dropped his carefree attitude for a second.  
“When ya see him again... Tell him thanks.”  
Kiyotaka was confused.  
“For arresting your father?”, he asked, just to be safe.  
“Yeah. My mom and I don’t really have a good relation to my dad. He was constantly drunk, very violent... But on the day he was arrested everythin’ became better for us.”  
“I- I’m really sorry to hear that. I didn’t know you had to go through such hardships. Considering how easy going you appear to be.”  
“Heh.”, Yasuhiro grinned, “I try my best to stay positive as good as I can.”  
Kiyotaka smiled back.


End file.
